The Reason - Chapter One
by Kitty1969
Summary: This story was based very loosely on the time around Jane's shooting of Timothy Carter. At the time I started writing it, I had no clue it would turn out to be a red herring but I still to this day think Carter would have made a worthy Red John. Even in prison Jane manages to charm a confession of her own out of Lisbon, with a slightly saucy outcome.
1. Chapter 1

Jane watched her approach, his apprehension growing by the second...She may only have stood five feet four in her bare feet but Teresa Lisbon was one of the most formidable women he had ever met, but as she sat down before him, eyes staring almost right through him, her knuckles opaque as she gripped the receiver of her telephone, Patrick had to take a breath...why had he agreed to this? She really was the last person he wanted to see right now...and also, the only person.

He didn't get chance to say a word, although his usual pithy greetings probably would have gone down like a lead balloon under such circumstances. Teresa launched straight in, eyes ablaze, her voice rising several octaves as she went through him sideways, bordering on hysterical on several occasions.

He hung his head as her tirade continued, every word she fired at him, he knew was true...she questioned his sanity, his pig headed arrogance, his almost wilful disregard for innocent bystanders...

He knew he was in major trouble, there was no doubt of that, a throwaway remark and his trademark cheeky smile was not gonna wash this time...but as his head lifted and he finally met Lisbon's agonised gaze, the only emotion he felt, was just how ashamed he was.

She was the last person on earth he would ever want to let down...but as she finally ran out of breath, she uttered the six words he had expected to hear from the second the guard had opened the reinforced steel door..._Why did you do it...Patrick_?

The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end, it wasn't so much the beseeching tone she used, it was the mere fact that she had called him _Patrick!_

Lisbon almost _never _referred to him by his Christian name...**NEVER!** she usually fired **JANE!** At him in varying degrees of disdain from revulsion, through irritation to all out exasperation...but in the eight years he had known and worked under her...she had almost never called him Patrick...well, not to his face.

He was so floored by this that it took him several seconds to recover his faculties and when he did, he found his mind asking more questions of her, than she probably had of him...his ocean green gaze met her emerald green stare, trying to read one another without words, Lisbon growing more impatient by the second, but when he spoke, she wasn't expecting a question in return.

" Is that the real reason you have driven 100 miles to see me Teresa"? he murmured, his voice softer than even Jane had expected and instead of the usual angry scowl that covered her pretty features, Lisbon's jaw slackened as her lips parted and a gentle gasp escaped, confusion reigned,

" Is that..._what?_ What's that supposed to mean? don't try and play me Jane...I asked you a very simple question..."! she stammered angrily watching in stunned amazement as her erstwhile consultant casually leaned back in his very uncomfortable plastic chair and allowed his eye brows to crinkle as they wandered nonchalantly up his forehead ,

" I don't need to explain to you, of all people Teresa, why I took out a gun and shot that bastard dead..." she folded her arms in pure defiance and narrowed her eyes meanly at him,

" I thought you and I had an understanding...**damn it!** I have put up with your crap, I...I've defended you to every law enforcement agency under the sun for near on eight years...I...I had your back on all your crazy schemes...I risked my neck...the careers of your colleagues...and for what...for you to do as you always do..._please yourself..._"! she bit down on her lower lip to stop it trembling and Patrick watched closely, he could see her entire body quivering now, but he wasn't sure if it was pure rage or...something else entirely...what he would have given to be able to reach out and hold her.

" I'll repeat my question..." he added coolly gauging her reactions again, eyes widening in disbelief at his tone but as soon as they met his stare, the words died in her throat " Why did you _really _drive 100 miles to see me..."?

" _God damn it Jane! _I'm your superior...you killed one of my most wanted...I'm the investigating officer on this case..."!

" You didn't ask your wise assed consultant why he killed Red John..._Teresa..._you asked me..._Patrick._..husband and father...why he killed the bastard who murdered his family in cold blood"? for a moment she looked absolutely baffled by his line of questioning, this was no time for guessing games, for riddles,

" I...I...don't know what you mean...I...had to come see you...I" he shifted in his seat, leaning in towards the glass between them and his eyes wandering around her face, taking in all her fine features,

" Teresa...you called me Patrick...You have _never _called me Patrick in all the time you have known me...so I'll ask you again...why did you drive all that way to see me"?

Teresa felt her heart trip unnervingly...the truth was she hadn't been ordered to make the drive to Folsom at all, probably in the next seven days when Jane's papers were processed and the CBI began to delve into the slew of evidence they had been feverishly gathering from Craig O'Loughlin's home and of course Red John's address since that fateful afternoon...then the A.G would have sent her to interview Jane...But that morning, she'd woken up after another restless night and an unexplained force had her call the jail for a visitors pass and the next thing she knew, she was in her car charging up the interstate...

Her skin prickled uncomfortably, she may as well have been sat there as naked as the day she was born, nothing escaped this man...she'd always been highly doubtful that he possessed any kind of super powers...but as he sat there behind the glass observing her, it was almost as if he was right there inside her head.

" It..._It's your name..._"! she blustered to a disbelieving shake of his head and an adorable smile,

" Try again...",

" Jane..."!

" I kinda liked the way you said Patrick...a whole lot better" this time a scowl was forthcoming, unfortunately a blush was creeping up her neck as well " _C'mon..._I'm stuck in this place for the foreseeable future...you might as well tell me exactly what is on your mind right now...chances are this might be the last chance you get" her eyes went saucer-like with panic,

" Don't say that..."! she gasped and he shrugged resignedly

" Just sayin'..." tears pricked the corner of her pretty eyes and it was his turn to look astonished, he'd had a hunch, but such a show of emotion was something he hadn't really counted on, she cursed under her breath, dainty fingers impatiently whisking stray tears away as they continued to escape,

" Did it ever occur to you...that maybe..._just perhaps_ I...we...we were all worried about you huh? I know you may not have much regard for the team...Van Pelt, Rigsby...Cho...but we all...we have all thanked our lucky stars from the second you walked into the CBI all those years ago...I thought...I thought we had finally pushed through the...the selfishness...the arrogance...the _Me against the world shit? _huh..." again his gaze was calculating, unnerving and Teresa sat there skin crawling even more than it would do had she been interrogating a vile child sex offender,

" Rigsby, Cho and the lovely Van Pelt know how fond I am of them, they know how highly I regard all of them, they know that It's been an honour for me to work with you guys..." his sultry ocean eyes fixed on her own, the warmth, despite the surroundings and the circumstance was unbelievable, Patrick Jane had never looked at her this way ever before...her heart began to throb, a dull ache filled her entire chest cavity " Teresa...why are you _really_ here sweetheart..._the truth_...why have you driven, 50 miles at this time of the morning...you sure as hell have not come here to read me the riot act and to tell me I have let my colleagues down...they were here yesterday afternoon...they have already told me themselves" he informed, scoring a direct hit, her face crumbled, her lower lip wobbling alarmingly and tears began to tumble over her beautiful cheeks.

" You are such..._such an asshole_..."! she hiccupped to a sexy little smirk,

" Oh...charmed I'm sure"? the air between the pair of them crackled with static sexual tension before he leaned a little closer to the glass and as Teresa had seen on many sappy afternoon movies, usually when she had raging flu and a temperature over 104, he lifted his big, masculine palm to the glass, pressing it to the cool surface, his eyes begging her to do the same and before she could question her sanity...she found herself mimicking his actions,

" I had to see you...I needed to know that...that you were ok"? she could almost feel the force of his emotions as his gaze turned sorrowful,

" Teresa...I never meant to hurt you honey..._you know that_..."? she half nodded, heart still tripping at him calling her honey,

" You warned me...all those years ago...you told me in no uncertain terms that you would take his life...I just...I guess I just...I thought maybe my influence would rub off on you, that you would see that...our way was the way it had to be..."? she ended simply and he hung his head once again,

" Teresa...he had a gun...he brought back up..."

" So..._so did you Jane_...you had the A.G sat beside you, you had two armed CBI agents with you...and you had a hand gun...it was pre meditated...you cannot deny that..." this time his eyes glittered with tears,

" It wasn't simple revenge when all came to all...I sat there, with this..._ogre._..sat before me, taunting me...telling me my life would be meaningless unless I moved on..._Teresa_...I could not move on, whilst Red John was still drawing breath...It simply was not enough for me to know he was sat in a prison cell somewhere rotting...but still breathing...He is not one man...the guy is an army...I could not move on, knowing that even though he was locked up...other women...children..._anyone_, would still be at the mercy of this psychopath and his disciples...I couldn't move on, knowing that the woman I've been falling in love with for the last eight years...would still be in harm's way, every single second of the day...whilst this guy was still pulling people's strings... while she was with me"! he declared so forcefully, his entire body trembled.

He made his confession in such a way that she almost missed it to begin with...it slipped from Jane's lips so easily that he barely knew he'd made it...but as Teresa slowly digested what he had said _I couldn't move on, knowing that the woman I have been falling in love with...I have been falling in love with...falling in love with..._those few words began to echo in her mind...her eyes lifted slowly until she met Jane's aqua green gaze and her lips parted slightly as the breath she had taken slowly escaped.

" _Falling._..Falling in love with..._me_..."? she stammered, the strength in her voice gone completely but his eyes never left her own,

" You had to know Teresa..."? his fingers pawed a little at the glass, desperately wanting to feel the heat in her delicate finger tips " You couldn't have mistaken my feelings for you..."? she gulped hard, her throat was so tight right now, she honestly felt like she would either choke to death, or suffocate,

" But you...you spent months pushing us away...pushing me away"? she croaked eventually and the remorse she saw before her was almost unbearable,

" I had no choice sweetheart...Every person who has ever got anywhere close to me..._bad things happen to them..._Once I realised how I felt about you...I knew my only option was to distance myself",

" _Ohhh good plan_...how did that work out for you"? she huffed sarcastically to be greeted by the lazy smile she loved so desperately,

" I figured if I slowly withdrew...you and the team...you'd let me go...I could slip away and...you would be safe..." she gathered her wits and frowned back through the glass,

" I...you're not making sense...you profess your love for me...yet you were prepared to walk away..._to let me go..._regardless of how I may feel about you now...You didn't even give me the option of...showing you how I feel...proving to you that...whatever happened...I would be there for you...you arrogant...selfish..._sonofabitch..._"! Teresa almost wished she could reach out and throttle him through the glass when a cheeky smirk curled the corners of his lips and a fire lit his beautiful eyes,

" _Ahhhh_...there's the spark...the passion I fell in love with",

" _God damn it Jane_...stop...stop tossing that word around...it's meaningless now...how the hell am I gonna reciprocate...You expect me to leave here, knowing how you feel and I..."? her voice wavered alarmingly as she realised she had now in a roundabout way, confessed that she felt the same way, and judging by the joy etched on Patrick Jane's handsome features, there was no way on earth she was gonna be allowed to forget she'd said it or take it back.

" Teresa..._my love_...just knowing that...I wasn't mistaken, just the thought of having someone out there who gives a damn about me...you have no idea how much better I feel...I just wanted...I just needed to hear you say it..." he paused and their eyes met again, the glow of adoration in both " So I'll ask you again...why did you really drive all this way to see me at stupid o'clock in the morning"? this time there was no holding back, Teresa Lisbon summoned up what little emotion she had left and let fly,

" _I needed to see you_...I wanted to be with you Patrick...I had to let you know I was here for you...I'm gonna get you out of this god forsaken place...I love you so much...you arrogant, cocky, irritating, stoopid...bastard"!


	2. Chapter 2

There was no stemming the tide of tears once they started, emotions were an alien concept to Teresa Lisbon, but after six weeks of sitting in court room one of Sacramento High Court, watching the man she loved more than life itself go through the torture of a trail...a trial that not only saw him take the stand with a murder charge hanging over his head, but a trial that opened up wounds once healed...she too found herself raw from the experience.

And the worst thing of all...she couldn't do a damned thing to help him...Since that morning in Folsom Penitentiary where she had made her own confession, telling the defendant that she was in love with him, watching the sun finally come out from behind the clouds on his beautiful face...all Teresa had wanted, more than anything else, was to hold him...she wanted to be able to whisper in his ears that everything was gonna be ok, she wanted to touch his aching skin, melt the ice that gripped at his heart...and more than anything, she wanted to physically show him how much she loved him, kiss his soft tender lips, she wanted him to envelop her in a warm hug until their shapes merged into one...until all of his pain and loneliness evaporated.

The Patrick Jane who stood before the court was not the cocky, arrogant irritant she and the team had worked with for close on eight years...He was humble, respectful and when he gave his evidence...he didn't use the usual hocus pocus and razzamatazz which usually accompanied any CBI case he worked on ...not now, this time he was concise and very clear as to why a brutal serial killer had been shot dead in a shopping mall in down town Sacramento, in front of dozens of bystanders by his hand.

Teresa had to admit, when she had first learnt of Jane's actions as she lay on an uncomfortable trolley in a medical bay at Sacramento's Mercy Hospital, the pain in her heart at what he had done, way out stripped the pain of the bullet lodged in her left thigh...

In the days that followed, she couldn't get her head around what he had done...she could not forgive him for this...of all the idiotic, unfathomable stunts he had pulled...this one took the biscuit...but what seemed to piss her off the most was the fact he had done it, when she wasn't around to make sure he didn't even come close to the revenge he had always promised he would exact...she felt like she had failed the unit, failed her team and...when the annoyance subsided a little...she felt she had failed Jane too...

But then the dreams started, almost as soon as she left hospital, as soon as the pain relief wore off...the dreams started...all she saw was his angelic golden curls, which she had longed to run her fingers through...the utterly devastating smile he flashed her, the twinkle in his sea green eyes...

Her fantasies went way beyond how handsome Patrick Jane was...she would wake up bathed in sweat after dreams of the pair of them sharing lazy Sundays walking a gambolling golden retriever along the sands down at the coast...she imagined mellow evenings before a roaring fire...Jane attempting to teach her to play chess...

And then there were the times she awoke in the dead of the night...aroused after another dream of their first kiss...imagining the taste of his tongue as his mouth ravished her own...and that infinite moment where he took her completely and made love to her with the blinding tenderness she knew he possessed.

She had returned to work on a mission...working like Trojan into the evening...working evidence until the files containing each statement, each forensic lab report looked so dog eared you would have sworn they were twenty years old not two weeks...the gang needed no persuading to help out...Cho, as eloquent as ever was of the opinion that the world was a better place with one less serial killer on the loose, Jane had saved the state a fortune...

Rigsby would do anything for the guy, long impressed by Jane's talents to close cases and the emotional support the consultant had offered him over the years...Van Pelt, the group sweetheart, despite losing her fiancée in the bloodbath, just didn't want to see Jane suffer anymore...

As a woman, Grace Van Pelt had also caught the haunted desperation in Teresa's eyes...the urge to prove Jane innocent, wanting to make sure he did not spend a day longer than necessary in that god forsaken hell hole up the main Interstate.

Grace knew that look only too well...which was why, as soon as the jury retired to consider its verdict and Teresa left the court room as white as a ghost and choking back tears after Patrick had turned and fixed his warm gaze on her...Van Pelt, right or wrongly figured that her superior needed someone to lean on.

Those first few sobs were painful...they wracked her entire frame, every muscle, every nerve and fibre was raw...Teresa had no clue when the last time she had slept properly could have been...when she had last consumed a full meal...and as her tears spilled over her cheeks, everything hurt...but once the tears started, she couldn't physically stop them, she just didn't know how.

She jumped out of her skin when the rest room door squealed upon opening, her fingers flew to her cheeks, still the tide could not be stemmed and she could have curled up with embarrassment as Grace glanced a little warily around the wall...she attempted to sniff but her nose was so blocked, she couldn't breathe...girlie sympathy, something else she didn't know how to deal with...but there was so much compassion on her underlings face that she knew it was time to let go and let someone in to help her out before she drowned in her sorrow.

" Boss..."?

" _Ummm_...I think we're past being formal Grace..." Teresa sniffed, attempting humour and it gave Van Pelt a little more confidence to proceed, she simply opened her arms and gathered her boss into a sisterly embrace, stroking her hair as more sobs echoed around the rest room " _Ohhh god_...I am so so sorry...this is so..._unprofessional..._" she hiccupped,

" Hush now...It's about time you let this go boss...I mean...Teresa"? she eased back a little and reached out to grab a hunk of toilet paper, proffering it to Lisbon who took it gratefully and attempted to remove some of the mascara now smearing her cheeks,

" I just...I don't know what the hell is...is wrong with me..."? she was favoured by a frown as a cheeky smile dimpled Van Pelt's cheeks,

" Oh come now...you don't think we all know why you have been burning the midnight oil, running around Sacramento like a mad thing..."? Lisbon's eyes bugged,

" I was...we had to work the case...the lost evidence..."?

" C'mon Teresa..._you love him_...it's about time you said it out loud...",

" Wha...Nooo! I'm just...this is just...I'm exhausted..." she blustered to an even darker frown of distain,

" Teresa Lisbon...you are stone cold in love with Patrick Jane...It wouldn't surprise me if you haven't been a little in love with him since the second you met him..."? Grace stood and watched the woman she had looked up to and admired, a goliath in the CBI, utterly fearless, crumple into a mushy mess, more tears oozed out but the brilliance in her green eyes admitted to the fact before she spoke again,

" I love him so much it hurts Grace..." she whispered, her voice hoarse " I don't know what I will do if they convict him...I've spent years and years waiting for a man who...who completely consumes me..._god help me!_ I fought my feelings for Patrick Jane...but...I took a bullet for him, when O'Loughlin pointed that gun at you, Madeleine and myself...I finally understood what it would be like to lose my family...I finally understood how Patrick has felt all these years...I would have killed the bastard myself, if it meant I avenged any harm O'Loughlin did to any of my team...".

More sobbing followed, Grace gathering her boss to her shoulder once more, uttering gentle words of comfort until Teresa had calmed herself and was now starting to worry that she looked like an extra from a horror movie, this brought watery smiles to both women's lips.

" See...don't you feel a whole lot better now"? Teresa leaned back against the wash basin, dabbing soaking paper towel under her puffy scarlet eye's feeling her temples thump with anxiety,

" I swore I would never let my personal life interfere with the job...",

" I don't think anyone would ever accuse you of that boss...If anyone is guilty of this...it would be me"? Grace ended dolefully and Lisbon felt her heartstrings tug, this could not have been easy for Van Pelt, she tentatively reached out and touched at her arm, this sisterhood thing was easier than she had thought,

" Grace...who knew? I had no clue...what kind of a super agent does that make me...I just...I guess I've just realised that there is more to life than working my ass off in law enforcement, life is just far too short and far too precious..." a beaming smile crossed Grace's pretty features,

" And there is no rule to say that...you can't have it all...which is why...Patrick will be acquitted and you and he...will get it together...and you will be very, very happy...and just so you know...we called this months ago..." she added with an impish smirk " You have our full blessing" Teresa took in a giant gulp of air and waved her hand before her eyes as tears began to prick the corners once more,

" _Ssssush now_...you'll set me off again..." she complained girlishly to giggles,

" _C'mon_...you ready to go back out there..."?

" Ummmm...could be a while before we get a verdict...I think I'll...I'll head outside and get some air..."? Teresa concluded as Grace acquiesced and stepped back " And Van Pelt..." she paused and smiled warmly at her colleague " Grace...thank you"!

The late afternoon Sacramento sunshine felt so refreshing to her tired grey skin...the air suddenly tasted sweet after weeks of tasting like acid...Teresa's heart was still in the iron clad clutches of terror...but sat outside in the rose garden alongside the main court building...she could feel the warmth of the sun, hear bird song and taste life again...no matter what the jury huddled inside were deciding when it came to Patrick's fate...

Her knees went to jelly, everything around her became a blur when a flurry of activity sent local camera crews sprinting back towards the main building, Cho, mouthing words at her she couldn't hear nor understand, taking her arm...beckoning her back inside...

_The jury are back in...we have a verdict! _that much she did understand...she attempted a glance at her watch...how long had they been out? two...four, five hours? was that long enough to see Patrick Jane walk free...or had they been so convinced of his cold blooded mission...they saw fit to condemn him to the final indignity...a life behind bars, something the killer of his family...and so many other people's relatives should be serving right now?

Teresa didn't see or hear anything else once she took her seat back in the stalls ten feet from where Patrick stood, awaiting his fate...all she saw was him, his lithe figure, tall, upright, shoulders back, chest out...strong!

She heard the judge speak...she saw the foreman of the jury get to his feet...she held her breath for so long she was on the verge of an all- out faint, her fingernails digging so deep into her palms that she drew blood...

" _We find the defendant...Patrick Jane...not guilty of murder in the first degree...Not guilty of manslaughter with diminished responsibility...Not guilty of possession of a firearm with intent to harm_..."

Lisbon heard her voice a million miles away crying out as her pain unravelled...all around her, chaos reigned...Rigsby and Cho hugging one another manfully, Rigsby punching the air, fist clenched...Grace skipping up and down like an over excited toddler...whilst she stood there, gripped with a sense of relief she had never experienced before..._euphoria._..

Her body shuddered again, dry, heaving sobs of elation, her eyes blurred with even more tears as she glanced towards the dock to see the man she adored, stood, head bowed, choking for breath as his relief overwhelmed him..._Patrick Jane, you are free to go..._

A guard closest to Patrick leaned over and slapped his shoulder hard in congratulations, snapping him back into the present, in a few moments he would be taken back down to the chambers and the hand cuffs would finally be removed...but as he turned to leave...his eyes went straight to the tiny brunette stood just a few feet away, his saviour...his sweetheart...Special Agent Teresa Lisbon...

He met her gaze, returning it just as adoringly, wanting nothing more than to hold her close...knowing that in just a few minutes, he would finally have that privilege...he paused, and watched her features melt completely as he mouthed _I Love You_ to her...

Teresa didn't hang around, she left the court at 100 mph a whirlwind of unbridled passion, her mission...to find her man, to finally have Patrick alone and to kiss him like she should have kissed him many months ago...but the court house was a warren of corridors, she may have been there a million times before, but the place was packed with press, people milling around outside other courtrooms and after five minutes frantic searching...she was exhausted...she paused momentarily and slumped against the oak panelled walls, closing her eyes to try and fathom out what to do next...

" Teresa...my love"! his voice, like a mirage in a desert of confusion, his soft lilting tone, it eddied through her senses like a soothing balm " Teresa...over here"! a little sharper now above the hubbub, her eyes snapped open and just across the corridor from where she stood, Patrick's handsome features twinkled back at her, his delight at finding her so close patently obvious, her eyes widened in surprise and she summoned up the last of her strength, skipping across the tiles, his hand grasping her own and he drew her through the door which was closed with hasty thud.

" Jane_...I mean_..." she stood before him her tiny hands in his own, feeling his warmth seep into every weary fibre and when his delicious slow smile curled his lips and spread to his gorgeous sea green eyes, her knees almost went from underneath her,

" Old habits die hard I guess"? he teased and she giggled coyly, allowing him to draw her body tighter still to his own, her surprise at how firm he was, how solid,

" Patrick..." she murmured lovingly as he lifted one hand to cup her cheek, his fingertips tangling in her long dark hair, intent on touching her in any way he could, savouring her closeness, her scent,

" _Thank you_..." he whispered hoarsely to a wrinkle of her cute little nose,

" Thank you...for what"?

" Thank you for saving my life Tee...in every single way possible..." his voice wobbled alarmingly, his forehead resting against her own to gain some strength " I can't even start to tell you...how much I love you, how much I adore you sweetheart...but you...you bring me to life and...I really don't know how I can ever thank you for that...or repay you"? she gently framed his face between tiny hands, eyes gazing with some longing into his own,

" You could...kiss me? that would be a start"? she hinted cutely and his entire face lit up at such an idea,

" _Ooooh_ are you sure you wanna risk it..."? he teased " Kinda been a while...I probably suck at it"?

" So...don't suck...just kiss..." she fired back " _C'mon_...you telling me the thought hadn't even crossed your mind"? she joked in remembrance at something he'd said to her absolutely ages ago, and he got it immediately, his smile reached his eyes and he moved a little closer, running his tongue over parched lips, Teresa feeling her nipples tighten at such an erotic sight.

Her invitation hung in the air as they both contemplated the implications once they gave into their desires...he slowly encircled her waist, hauling her body up tight to his own, the sensation almost too much as their hips bumped and they marvelled at how they fit together so perfectly...his head dipped a little, her chin rising to meet his advance and sparks flew as his soft, warm mouth fastened with tender hunger to her own.

It had been a while for both of them, the finer art of love making a little bit rusty, neither wanting to come on too strong too soon, nipping softly, Teresa gently coaxed Patrick's lips apart, allowing him to roam luxuriantly, to capture her completely, thrilling to the tingling he roused as his flesh toyed with her own...within seconds inhibitions melted and she was gathered up, her thighs gripping his as Patrick carried her to a nearby desk and deposited as they began to kiss rampantly.

Hands wandered, grasping at the fabric of jackets, pawing at the outline of each other's bodies...breathing reduced to short, ragged gasps and pants as they attempted to satiate a torrent of lust left festering for way too long...

His hot, lush tongue slithered enticingly between her lips, claiming her completely, repeating the motion over and over again until they were feasting ravenously...utterly swept away on the sensation...Teresa's fingers entangled in Patrick's wayward golden curls, his hands cupping her buttocks, grinding her crotch into his inflamed groin...his erection thrusting at the fine material of his suit pants...needing her to be in no doubt of how much he wanted her..._desired her..._

Teresa was completely in heat...men had come and gone in her life, never really leaving an impression...but the love she felt for the man in her arms was way beyond comprehension, she wanted to rip his clothes off, location didn't even register...she wanted him naked and she wanted Patrick to finally give himself to her with everything he had...god! she was wet for him...never experiencing arousal like it before...

" Teresa...honey..." he rasped as his scorched lips finally wrenched themselves from her own " Not here..." she nodded her agreement, incapable of speech especially as the clearly defined outline of his penis was riding over her slit, chaffing her clitoris,

" Where...where do we go...I guess I hadn't thought this far ahead"? she stammered to a wonderful warm smile, Patrick swooping in once more to claim her lips in a tender, heart felt smooch,

" I just gotta know...you _really_ want this...you want me"? he gasped earnestly to a flurry of nodding, her fingers stroking the sensitive skin below his ears,

" More than anything..." he gulped to clear the lump in his throat,

" No hiding away...you and I...no hiding it away" at first she wondered what he meant, but upon realising that she had a propensity to sweep things under the carpet, she realised that once they left the sanctuary of the court house, Patrick wanted everyone to know that they were a couple, she didn't even need to consider this...she was nodding furiously before the thought even left her head,

" Yes...yes...absolutely my darling Patrick..._no hiding_...not anymore"! his eyebrow kinked mischievously,

" Well until after I have whisked you away and had my wicked way with you my dear" he gusped when she deftly sent a dainty hand between their bodies, making him jump and squeal as she moulded her palm over the throbbing mound under his suit pants, squeezing luxuriantly until his fleshy shaft rolled against the material,

" I think you'll find I have my wicked way with you first Patrick Jane...you always have had a problem standing in line..."

" Meh...why so formal...first one to get naked takes the lead",

" You really don't wanna keep me waiting"!

" Lisbon...I've been stuck in a tiny cell for weeks on end...you think masturbation was an option..._c'mon_ give a free man a break",

" You think I slept easy at night knowing someone as...devilishly handsome as you...had the hots for me...you're not the only one to suffer deprivation here" she huffed with a twinkle in her emerald green eyes as Patrick slowly backed away, attempting to make himself decent so they could actually leave the building, attempting to tuck his shirt back in, sending a hand under the waistband of his trousers to rearrange his penis which was still throbbing in protest, tangled up in his underwear,

" _C'mere_...one last...kiss...before we have to face reality...then...your place or mine"? he murmured heatedly as she drew him closer and a slow, deep smooch followed,

" _Mmmmmmmmmm...NO..._I have a better idea...how soon can you pack"? he gazed quizzically at the object of his desire,

" Ummm..._pack_...pack for what"? Teresa took hold of his hands once more,

" You won't get a minutes peace once we leave here...any indecent thoughts you may have about me...will be put on hold indefinitely if the CBI and CNN and Fox News and the CBS Early Show get their way..." he looked completely horrified at the thought " _Sooo._..I have booked us on the first flight out of here this evening..." his horror turned to astonishment in seconds,

" You..._you have_...so where are you taking me to have your wicked way with me"? she shrugged nonchalantly,

" Somewhere special...somewhere no one will think to look for us...some place we can go to fall in love with one another...properly" his throat constricted with the tenderness in her voice and he moved in again to kiss her ever so softly,

" Somewhere I can make love to the most wonderful woman I've ever met"? Teresa felt her cheeks colour at the mere thought of a man...of Patrick Jane making love to her and when she replied her voice was soft and breathy

" Seriously...if you don't make love to me...at least three times a day...I will be demanding a full refund" he chuckled naughtily as he took her hand and drew her to the door,

" At least three times eh...such stamina...I'm sure I'm more than up to the task in hand"? a snigger rang out,

" _Are you kidding me!_ I felt what you got going on in your jocks back there...I've got no doubt you can do me any way any time and as often as I want"?

" Woman...your wish is my command..."!


End file.
